Alice Stark
by ramen-luver101
Summary: My OC Alice literally jumps into the Marvel universe and also into Tony Starks life. Trying to keep this secret from everyone and not give spoilers what are our duo supposed to do. Rated T for Tony.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a daydream I had while walking home and again on a walk both past a park next to a river with a dock so I thought I'd share with you guys**_

 _~-Change to Alice's POV_

 _ **~-Change to Tony's POV**_

 _ **Enjoy I do not own Avengers sadly but I do own my OC of course**_

* * *

It's 11:23pm and I. AM. BORED. There is absolutely NOTHING to do right now, I don't have cable and my internet is crap and I'm just so bored. I should probably introduce myself, I am Alice Christo. I am 19 years young and am currently working at McDonald's in beautiful sunny (HA) Seaside OR. OH I just had the most amazing idea ever. I'll go on a midnight run to Broadway Park. So I put on my running gear, which is a muscle shirt, baggy black shorts, my blue and black tennis, Superman watch I got from Rite Aid, my CSI: Las Vegas baseball cap, and my one strap backpack with my water bottle, phone, snacks, ID and a jacket in it, and headed out.

(line breaks are fun and silly =^.^=)

I get to the park after an hour and go to the dock to sit down. I'm sitting there and close my eyes to enjoy the cool breeze and hear ACDC playing, so pulling out my phone to see if it had turned on my music I found it acting weird by trying to connect to a server named JARVIS. Thinking someone REALLY like Ironman I though nothing of it. So after concluding it was not my phone playing ACDC I closed my eyes again to (hear? see?) if I could find the source. I hear it again and it sounds like it's right in front of me, so I reach my hand forward and it starts to tingle a little then I can feel warm air on my hand but wind around the rest of my body is still cold. I open my eyes and my hand is going through a glowy tear that looks a lot like the crack from Doctor Who (if you don't know what it looks like Google it) and I pull my hand out. I look from my hand back to where the crack was and back to my hand a couple of times. I close my eyes again and hold my breath as I lean forward and feel the tingly sensation on my face then my whole head and then warm air. I open my eyes and look around I can hear Back in Black clearly now and it looks like I'm in a lab of sorts, but it's really high tech. Then all of a sudden I see Robert Downey Jr. standing there and all the air leaves my body and I'm freaking out! I study him for a little bit, it was then that I noticed the light in his chest and it click, this was not RDJ it was Tony Freaking Stark and my head was in the Marvel universe. This thought made me freak out even more.

"Sir, there seems to be an anomaly of some sorts in front of you. I can not get a clear scan of it." I hear JARVIS say as Tony looks up and straight at me.

"Um...hi"

(line breaks are fun and silly =^.^=)

 _ **~POV Change~**_

I look up to where JARVIS said the "anomaly" was, and there was a head floating about 5 or 6 feet off the ground. The heads had dark brown hair and eyes, a light tan, and was wearing a baseball cap backwards coming out a weird glowy tear like thing.

"Um...hi" She said, cause I could tell by the voice she was a girl, timidly.

"Hi, um..so..what's your name?" I ask unsurely.

"Alice. So you're Tony Stark big fan by the way, wow RDJ really does look like you the resemblance is amazing. The directors got the right cast for the movies and I am probably rambling so I'll stop talking now, sorry." She smiles sheepishly at me.

"So where are you right now and who is RDJ?"

"Well right now I'm on a dock in a different universe and RDJ stands for Robert Downey Jr. who is an amazing actor. No one can tell where Tony Stark ends and Robert begins he acts similar to the character or in this case you that it confuses people so much he was called Tony at an award ceremony" she giggles at the end of her sentence "he is one of my favorite actors."

"Why don't you bring the rest of you through that light thing?"

"Well I actually have to get home cause it's really late and I have work in the morning but I'll be back tomorrow night, same time," She gives me a big smile that I return.

"Okay see ya Alice."

"Bye Tony." With that she disappeared without a trace.

(line breaks are fun and silly =^.^=)

 _~POV Change~_

After my talk with Tony I headed home and went to bed. The next day was extremely boring so I won't tell you about it and make you stop reading my thoughts **(oops broke the fourth wall)** , so as I head back to Broadway Park in jeans and a t-shirt, my backpack always on my back, I sit on the deck listening for Tony's music. After half an hour I faintly hear I Love Rock and Roll, and lean forward into his lab. The first thing I see is Tony's back to me.

"TONY!" I yell over the music, he turns and looks at me.

"Alice, you said you where gonna be back the next night." He accused me.

"It is the next night Tony." Ok now I'm confused maybe it's been 2 days not 1, man I feel terrible. Guys has it been 2 days, please re-read the last paragraph for me make sure **(fourth wall? what fourth wall?)**.

"Alice it's been a year here." Oh never mind now I know what's going on here.

"Oh time runs different in each universe 2 hours in mine is a month in yours." I had just did the math. "Can you get me a ladder by the way please?"

"oh yea sorry" he says as he runs to get me the ladder, "so what should we say about who you are if the team ever meets you?"

"We could say I'm your daughter that you didn't know about till I was 18 cause my mom kept me a secret from you for 2 reasons 1) she didn't want me getting kidnapped and 2) you where too irresponsible to handle a kid."

"Okay Jarvis make document for Alice for schools she 'went' to, no perfect record though, um what your last name so we could say your mom gave you her maiden name."

"Christo"

"Okay Jarvis you know what to do buddy."

"Of course Sir." After that Tony and I went upstairs for some snacks as we wait for the amazing AI to finish.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys and gals I'm back here's a new chapter, thanks to my reviewers you guys are cool and stuff. so sorry it took so long**_

 _~ POV change to Alice_

 ** _~ POV change to Tony_**

 ** _I do not own Avengers or the song but I do own Alice. Enjoy the story XD_**

* * *

Tony and I get to the kitchen and grab some Reese's Puffs cereal and sit at the table to eat. I can feel him studying me from across the table.

"So, should I call you dad or what?" I ask, I think I startled him, he jumped. Oops.

"Sure if, you know, you want to." Yup I startled him, poor Tony. I smile at him and continue eating my bowl of cereal humming "50 Ways to Say Goodbye".

 _(line breaks are fun and silly =^.^=)_

 _ **~POV CHANGE~**_

Alice starts humming a song I couldn't remember the name of while we eat cereal at 3:47pm. I find it odd how she actually looks a little like me, she has my eyes, nose, shortness, and attitude. I should probably make her her own suit. Yeah, I'll call it the "Iron Maiden" it has a good ring to it. How am I going to break this to Pepper?

"Hey kid, I'm gonna let Pep into our little charade."

"That's fine with me dad." She smiled with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Yeah she could defiantly pass for my kid.

"I'll be back," I get up and walk to the lounge pulling out my phone and dialing Pepper as I go.

 _"Tony, what's up?"_

"Hey Pep I was just calling to tell you some big news, that girl I told you about that came though that crack thingy-ma-bob. Well she's in the kitchen eating cereal right now."

 _"What? Tony why didn't you call when she came though?"_ She sounds kinda mad for some reason.

"Couse Pepper she just came through. Oh and because you know how S.H.I.E.L.D. would react if they knew how she got here our cover story is she's my daughter and we've known her since she was 18, by the way she's 19 now, and her name is Alice. So go along with what we say, I'll send her fake paper for you to study when Jay finishes it ok?"

 _"Find Tony, but I still want to meet her, got it."_ I can feel her giving me 'The Stare Of Doom'.

"Got it Pep, love you, you're the best."

 _"You know it, love you too."_ *click* And that's done.

"Hey Jarvis how's the papers coming along?"

"Almost done sir all I need is her birth date and it will be done." I walk back to the kitchen to ask Alice.

"Hey kid when's your birthday?" She looks up at me mouth full of food.

"March 19th, 1996. Oh and my middle name is Jeanette by the way."

"Ok. Jay don't forget to send a copy of those to Pepper." I remind the AI.

"Of course sir." Jarvis deadpans.

( _line breaks are fun and silly =^.^=)_

 _~POV CHANGE~_

Ok so it's been almost two days with Tony and so far we have been getting along pretty well. I have not met Pepper yet or any of the Avengers yet, but I am hoping to meet my soon to be "stepmother" soon. My room has an awesome view of New York and Jarvis is a great conversationalist. I think Tony is making me a suit, but I can't be certain; I think he had Jarv take my measurements, I wouldn't mind having a suit it would be awesome to fly.

"Ma'am your father wishes for you to meet him in the lounge." Jarvis had started calling Tony my father once the paperwork was done.

"Okay Jay, thank you." Still in my pajamas, witch consist of boxer shorts and a XL t-shirt, I head down to the lounge area to see what my dad wants ( **AN: from here on out I will have Alice calling Tony Dad in and out of her head** ). I start getting closer and I hear some shouting, I recognize one of the voices as dad and I think the other one is Captain America AKA Steve Rogers.

"Stark, you where supposed to be at the Avengers meeting yesterday! Where were you!" I was right it was Steve.

"I e-mailed everyone on the team Rodgers, I had a family emergency and could not make it! It is not my fault if you don't check your inbox!" I should probable intervene I feel like someone *cough cough*dad*cough cough* is going to get hurt.

"What's all the yelling about" I say as I walk into the room. Dad and Steve both look at me so I give them an 'I'm waiting' look.

"This is your 'Family emergency' Stark! I can't believe you would do this to Ms. Potts." Looking at me he says "Did you know that this man is in a relationship?"

"Yes I do know he is in a relation ship with Pepper." Steve gave me a look that said he was ashamed to be in the room with me cause he probably thinks dad and I did ' _things_ ' witch is kind of gross. "And to make things perfectly clear let me introduce myself. Hi my name is Alice Stark, I am 19 years young and my dad is named Tony Stark." I say this all with a big smile using Stark as my last name, behind Steve I can see dad trying to not laugh. I am also trying not to laugh cause of Steve's face, he looks like a tomato he is so red.

"I am very sorry ma'am for presuming that you and Tony-"

"STOP! Please don't say it that is just gross to think about." I had to stop him it was getting weird.

"Well it's nice to meet you Miss. Stark I am Steve Rogers I work with your dad." We shake hands.

"I know, you're Captain America. It's nice to meet you." His eyes go a little wide and I just smile at him, "I know all about the Avengers so don't worry." He relaxes a little. All of a sudden Steve's face goes red and he looks everywhere but at me.

"umm ma'am...I think you should go put some clothes on. Please." oh yeah I'm still in my pajamas.

"I'm good, but thanks for that." He is getting redder and is now stuttering, I hope I didn't break him the team needs his star spangled butt. Dad just lost his shit and is now rolling on the floor. Just as I'm about to tell dad to get up off the floor the elevator dings.

* * *

 _ **Ok that is all for now again sorry for the wait I do not know when the next chapter will be out.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok guys here's chapter 3. By the way I put a poll up for who Alice should end up with while she is in the Marvel universe, please go check it out once you are done here.**_

 _~POV Change to Alice~_

 ** _~POV Change to Tony~_**

 ** _I do not own any of the characters, but I own Alice. Thank you to those who reviewed, you made me very happy._**

* * *

We all turn to see who it was who walked out of the elevator.

"Tony, I'm so sorry I haven't visited in awhile." Yay I get to meet Pepper!

"It's fine Pep, we're just glad you're here now." Dad says, and Steve is still not looking at me.

"Hi Pepper, I'm glad to see you again." Her head turns to look at me so I wink.

"Alice, oh my god look at you!" Pep says while giving me a hug. "Tony, why didn't you tell me my favorite niece was in town?"

"Sorry Pepper, we were busy in the lab." Dad says while trying, and failing, not to laugh at Cap who has apparently decided to become a tomato again.

"Ma'am, please, can you get dressed." Steve says while his whole body is now turn away from me.

"And I told you I'm good." I say smirking. Pepper rolls her eyes while Dad is still laughing on the floor.

"Alice, why don't we give these guys space to talk and we can go catch up." Pepper says as she leads me away from the two guys.

(line breaks are fun and silly =^.^=)

 _ **~POV Change~**_

As I get up off the floor from laughing at the Capicle, I wipe the tears out of my eyes. "Oh my god, that kid is amazing. Isn't she Cap." I say grinning.

"Well, she is certainly something else Tony." Steve says with a small smile and a barely-there blush.

"Thanks Spangled. She's a good kid," I paused, "Steve I don't want her to get involved with S.H.I.E.L.D okay?"

"I understand Tony, I won't tell Fury." I nodded to him in thanks.

"Alright, so what did you come here for Steve?"

"I came to tell you about the meeting and find out why you weren't there." I rolled my eyes.

"Well you found out why I wasn't there obviously." I said smirking at his blush.

"You two are going to be the death of me, I swear." Steve mumbled rolling his eyes.

"Alright Stevie Wonder what did the pirate want?"

(line breaks are fun and silly =^.^=)

 _~POV Change~_

"So Alice, how are you liking this universe?" Pep asked me.

"It's great, but weird too. You understand. I mean I'm living with Tony Stark, and I get to talk with Jarvis whenever I want. I just met Captain freakin' America, my brain is just like 'wow'" I said.

"Tony told me that the person who plays him is named Robert something."

"Yeah Robert Downey Jr. He is an amazing actor by the way. You're played by Gwyneth Paltrow, who is also an amazing actress." I say smiling.

"Really? How much does she look like me?" Pepper asks.

I look at her closely, "she looks exactly like you, just like how RDJ looks like dad."

Eyes wide she says "you're already calling him dad? When did that happen?"

"Yesterday, I think. Jarvis when did I start calling him dad?"

"At 3 O'clock pm yesterday, ma'am."

"Thanks Jay" I smile at the ceiling.

"Of course Miss. Stark."

A muffled yell comes from the other room and Pepper and I look at each other. We run into the room to see dad fuming and Steve looking apologetic.

"What happened?" I asked. Dad takes some breathes to calm himself, once he's calm he looks at Pepper and I with a small smile.

"How about you two go on a girls only vacation? Come on it'll be fun." Ok I'm not buying it; something happened at that meeting, and from the look on Pepper's face she isn't either.

"Dad you should know we aren't going to buy that." He sighs with his eyes closed mumbling something thing sounding like 'girls being to smart for their own good'.

"Tony tell us what's going on, please." He looks at us then Steve, who shrugs, and then back at us.

"Ok. So umm... Loki has been spotted and S.H.E.I.L.D thinks he is going to target all of the Avengers."

"That's it?" I ask.

"That's it." He says. Ok I thought it was going to be way worse, like him finding out Phil is still alive. Which reminds me I need to see if Jarvis could teach me to hack so I can find Skye.

"That's not as bad as I thought it was." He looks at me like I'm crazy. "What I did!"

"He is a god that could and probably would kill you if given the chance Alice."

"Dad I'll be fine. I have you protecting me and all of the Avengers too. You guys took him down before so what is different this time. Also I know you are making me an Ironman suit, I'm not stupid dad." I say smiling at him. He is still tense but not as much.

"Ok, you can stay. I am almost done with you're suit anyways, which is going to be named Iron Maiden, but Pep can you go to the Bahamas or something for my peace of mind. Please." He says with puppy eyes. Pepper looks at him then me and sighs.

"Fine Tony I'll go somewhere. You both better take care of my girl, or else." She says with a glare at dad and Steve. "And you take care of your father, okay?" She says smiling at me.

"Got it Pepper." I say ignoring dad's cry of 'hey!'.

* * *

 _ **Sorry it took so long to get this out**_

 _ **thank you to all who are fallowing and favorited this story and to those who reviewed :)**_


	4. Filler chapter

_**So Alice just met Pepper and they found out Loki is back**_

 _~POV Change to Alice~_

 ** _~POV Change to Tony~_**

 ** _I do not own the Avengers, Alice is mine though_**

* * *

Pepper had decided to go to Honolulu for her 'vacation' that dad made her take. I on the other hand have been learning to hack so I can find Coulson's team if they had already been put on the bus or to find Skye before S.H.E.I.L.D. does. JARVIS has been a great help along with the new computer dad got for me so i'm nother bored. I have not been aloud out since he thinks Loki is going to find me or that Fury will find out and try to do experimentso on me.

"Hey J did you find anything on the na,es I gave you to search for?" I ask as I type on my laptop. Yesterday after Pep and Steve left I gave Jarvis some of the names of Coulson's team: Melinda May, Leopold Fitz, Jemma Simmons, and Grant Ward. I was still looking for Skye's van.

"Yes ma'am, I have found numerous information about Doctors Fitz and Simmons, and some info on Mr. Ward, but I have found very little on Miss. May." Jar said sounding annoyed about that last one.

"That'she find Jarvis, I wasn't expecting it to be easy to find out about her anyways." I say to try and comfort him. "Save what you have to an encrypted file on my computer with a password and voice activate keyed to my voice only."

"Of course. What would you like the password to be?"

After thinking about it I grinned "Captain America sucks. Make the voice code 'Hey dad' okay."

"Of course." I turn as I hear a beep come from my computer. I cheered cause it said it found Skye. Now I just have to convince her to let me join her in her van. That sounded a little bit creepy but whatever.

"Jay tell dad I'm going out for a bit ok." I say as I put my laptop in its case and grab my phone and backpack.

"Yes madam, shall I tell him where you're going?"

"No, just tell him to call me if he needs me." I get into the elevator and push the button for the garage.

Walking out of the elevator I go towards the motorcycle dad got me 4 days ago for my 20th birthday. It was a dark blue 1981 Nova Prototype. Speeding out of the garage I head to the location I was given.

I pulled up to the allyway with a white van parked in it. I parked my harley and walked up to the side door to knock.

"Hello how can I help you ." Skye said once she opened the door.

"You're Skye correct? " I asked knowing the answer. She nodded her head stepping out of her van. "And am I also correct in thinking you are trying to hack into sheild?"

"Yeah, how did you know this and how did you find me?"

"How about we make a bet if you can find out my name with your computer I'll give you some info and a gift." I say smiling.

She looks at me then gets back into her van. Half an hour later she runs out and shouted "Alice Christo. Your name is Alice Christo."

"Good job. Start looking for something called C.E.N.T.I.P.E.D.E." going to my motorcycle I grabbed my laptop and handed it to her. "Here's your gift, please don't touch the encrypted file on here okay?" She nodded smiling really big I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

 ** _so this was technically a filler chapter so I'm sorry it's so short_**

 ** _Hope you liked it_**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story it means a lot to me_**

 _~POV Change to Alice~_

 ** _~POV Change to Tony~_**

 ** _I do not own the avengers or the song_**

* * *

As I walked to the living room I kept Dad's present close to my chest so as not to drop it. "Jarvis is dad here?"

"Sir is in his workshop at this moment."

"Ok good. Did Pepper's gift for him come yet or no?"

"It is waiting on the dinning room table."

All of a sudden a wild hawk appears. "Who are you?"

"AAAHHH!" I screamed as I spun around. "Don't _do_ that. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry, but really who are you?" I looked at him and realized something.

"I thought you would be taller in person." I said as I started walking to the dinning room to get Pep's present as Barton sputtered behind me.

"What? Who do you think you're talking to and how did you get in the tower for that matter? I thought the security was supposed to be 'superior' to everyone else's?" Birdbrain started ranting so I just zoned him out while placing my gift next to Pepper's.

"Are you done complaining Legolas, cause if you're not here for the celebration then you gotta go. Jay is everything ready?"

"Yes Ma'am. Shall I call up Mr. Stark now?"

"Yeah do it, if everything is ready call him up."

"You still never answered my question." Clint said.

"My name is Alice nice to meet you." I say holding out my hand for him to shake and giving him a smile.

"Nice to meet you Alice now how did you get in the tower?"

"She lives her Katniss, Now what is all this about Alice?" Dad said as he walked in.

 _~Happy birthday to you_

 _happy birthday to you_

 _happy birthday dear Dad_

 _happy birthday to you_

 _1234_

 _Now dear old Dad I think you're swell_

 _I hope your birthday's going well_

 _and though you look like a monkey you don't smell_

 _so have a happy birthday_

 _a super fantastic birthday_

 _a super fantastic very merry birthday to YOU~_ **(I do not own this song my old choir teacher Mr. White taught it to us)**

"You're welcome." I rush to the kitchen to grab the chocolate cake I made.

(line breaks are fun and silly =^.^=)

 _ **~POV Change~**_

I look over at Barton who is making a great impression of a fish.

"Close you're mouth or you'll catch flies Legolas." Clint click his mouth shut.(giggles)

"I didn't know you had a daughter Stark."

"I didn't know either until she was 18. She has been living here for 3 almost 4 months now."

"Who all knows about her?"

"Pepper, You, Steve and of course me." I say as I turn to look at him. "Clint I am going to tell you the same thing I told Steve, I do not want her involved with shield okay. Please don't tell them about her."

Clint looks me in the eyes for a little while then nods. "Okay I won't tell anyone about her."

"Thank you." I say just as Alice is coming out with a cake that could feed ten people. "Wow that looks good."

She smiles sheepishly at us. "I hope you like chocolate." She holds up 3 forks but no plates.

"Where are the plates?" Clint asks.

"Where we're going we don't need plates." She says as she sets the cake down. "Open your presents first please."

"Okay" I say as I grab one of the gift boxes. Reading the tag I see it's from Alice, I rip the paper off of it and open the box to see what looks to be the front of Cap's suit. Pulling it out I find out it's a blue workout shirt with a white star on the chest, under that is some red and white striped shorts. "I love them Alice. I am so gonna wear these next time I'm training with him." I say laughing. Grabbing the next one I read it's from Pepper. Opening it I find weird device in the box with a note:

 _Tony,_

 _I found this in a pawn shop here in Honolulu and thought you might like to try and figure it out. The shop keeper didn't even know what it did._

 _Have fun,_

 _Pepper_

Looking it over I decide to check it out in the lab.

"Cake time!" Clint shouts as he reaches for a fork. As we all dig into the cake, I can't help but feeling like this was going to be one of my favorite birthdays ever.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it. sorry it's short**

 **Happy Birthday Tony**


End file.
